


Pond Conversations

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Confessional, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash or Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony eat lunch at the park and talk.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Greenie's Cap-IM 616 Bingo





	Pond Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “IMAGE: Steve in Ice” [T4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  


The wind brushes though the trees pleasantly as they look on over the lake. Tony and himself had grabbed lunch together and went to watch the ducks in the park.

“You know, I think about it all the time” Tony says.

Steve turns to him slightly, still watching the ducks. “About what?”

Tony smiles at him softly. “They day we found you in the ice” he says.

“Oh” Steve says, is all he can think to say. He turns back to the ducks in front of them.

“The single most fortunate day of my life” Tony says, almost like an afterthought.

“… I don’t know about that” Steve says, laughing weakly.

“I found you” Tony says simply.

Steve turns back to Tony. The man’s deep blue eyes shine with such affection… for him. Steve swallows down the lump in his throat. “Is that so?” he asks. The world feels to have shrunk under Tony’s adoring gaze. Like they are the only ones here. Like nothing else matters.

“I’m certain” Tony says.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
